


[Podfic] HD 181068

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, OT3, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Threesome - F/F/M, femmeslash, not actually a canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of saathi1013's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    "Hierarchical triple systems comprise a close binary and a more distant component." - www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    ---</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Darcy’s been cagey in regards to the whole 'bi' topic, because it’s complicated. Or, okay, people think it’s complicated, but it really isn't and she doesn't want to handle the barrage of inevitable questions.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Especially not from Jane, who asks questions like it’s her job (which it kinda is) and might cotton on to the fact that Darcy thinks she’s hot. Like, 'Jodie Foster in Contact' hot, except without the interstellar daddy issues.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    (Later, Darcy will remember this thought and laugh and laugh. And maybe also want to cry.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] HD 181068

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HD 181068](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424788) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



**Title:** HD 181068

 **Warnings:** none

 **spoilers:** takes Thor1 and the Avengers into account, but not Agents of Shield or Thor2

 **Length:** 1 hours 12 minutes 00 seconds

 **text** [at AO3](424788)  
  
**download as an mp3 or m4b at** [the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hd-181068) or [direct download the m4b](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/HD%20181068%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20saathi1013.m4b) or [stream/direct download the mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/HD%20181068%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20saathi1013.mp3)

  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
